Capricho
by Allychin-Hanako
Summary: randy orton x john cena slash. recordando viejas peleas. no se que más poner


**(****Pensamientos de Randy****)**

_HOLA, CREÍ QUE JAMAS LLEGARÍA EL DÍA EN DONDE YO ESCRIBIERA UN CENATON O CENTON (COMO SE LE DIGA) UNA POR QUE MI OPT ES RANDY X SETH ROLLINS O RANDY X SHEAMUS ._

_PERO BUENO, ALGÚN DÍA TENIA QUE PASAR NO?_

_MUY CORTO, YA QUE SOLO ES UN CAPRICHO MIO Y MIS LOCURAS. Y ME INSPIRADO EN UNOS VÍDEOS DE RANDY Y JOHN._

* * *

><p><strong>hemos pasado tantas cosas junto, pero no las típicas cosas. si no que luchas interminable entre nosotros y con los demás. todo me trae tantos recuerdos: buenos y malos... más malos que buenos pero eso solo se cuenta en el ring y en los backstage, ya que en fuera de cámaras somos totalmente distintos. nuestra relación es muy buena, yo diría que mas que buena. trabajamos juntos, salimos juntos, vivimos juntos, dormimos juntos. <strong>

_la luz de la habitación se enciende y deja ver a john parado en la puerta._

-ya es tarde ¿que haces despierto?-pregunto john acercándose a la gran cama en la que se encontraba recostado Randy.

-lo de siempre.-respondió simplemente.

-¿y que es lo de siempre?- volvió a preguntar john mientras se acostaba junto a Randy.

-nada, solo olvídalo.-

-vamos, no puede ser tan malo.- le insistio el rapero.

-estaba pensando en nosotros.- soltó sin mas.

john dio una risotada y luego miro a Randy.

-¿osea que estabas pensando en mi?- le pregunto algo impactado.

la razón era simple, era Randy Orton, el doce veces campeón mundial, ocho veces como Campeón de la Wwe y cuatro como Campeón Mundial Pesado. la tercera generación en su familia, su novio, el mismo forjo su carácter y para que hablar de sus apodos: The legend Killer o The Viper. era extraño que Randy se diera el tiempo pensando en el pasado.

-No.- respondió.-estaba pensando en que debí haber aceptado beber con Sheamus.-miro a john con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-...-el rapero guardo silencio y le dio la espalda a randy y se acomodo para dormir.

Cena cerro los ojos y sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda, unos labios que besaban su hombro derecho; esos labios finos y a veces frios, pero que le encantaba unirlos con los propios.

-estaba pensando en ti, ¿recuerdas cuando luchamos en summerslam 2009?- pregunto randy permaneciendo en la misma posición.

-claro.-respondió rápidamente.-cuando cada vez que ganabas mr. McMahon lo anulaba y dictaba nuevas regla, pero con un poco de trampa ganaste.- trato de suavizar un poco la ultima frase.

-solo protejo lo que es mio.- depositando un beso en el cuello de john, a lo cual el nombrado respondió con un escalofrió.

-¿recuerdas Breacking Point 2009?-pregunto cena.-

-I Quit match. cuando me escupiste en la cara, cuando me esposaste contigo, hacerme que me rindiera y robarme el titulo. lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.- le contesto la víbora con el ceño medio fruncido y también recordando como perdió esa noche.

**después**** de una golpista por parte de randy, john saco fuerzas, esposado a un esquinero, aun así logro contraatacar con un juste de actitud y logro que la llave de las esposas se cayera del cuello de randy, logro salir del esquinero. se esposo junto a randy, una esposa cada unos y así fue como john cena le arrebato el Campeonato.**

**john le realizo un llave y se ayudo de la cadena de las esposas para ganar el combate.**

**"Yo Me Rindo" esas palabras todavía resuenan en la cabeza de Randy.**

-pero sabes algo que siempre recordare, es Tu y yo V.S Raw Roster.-le hablo cena sacando a randy de sus pensamientos.

-si, eso fue inolvidable. cambiando el esa pelea. cuando vestiste la camisa de Nexus... fueron hitos que marcaron a todos.-

-si... y a nosotros también, sabes creo que tu tiene un capricho.-le hablo john con un sonrisa en el rostro. se dio vuelta y ambos quedaron abrazados de frente.

-...¿de que hablas?.-le pregunto muy confundido

-siempre enfrentamientos conmigo,eso que tienes es un capricho.-

-sabes, creo que tienes razón .-Randy le sonrió y junto sus finos labios a los de john.


End file.
